Idiots & Angry Xbox's
by SkyLimes
Summary: If I had known any better I would have not kicked my stupid Xbox to death, But of course now i'm in Renaissance Italy. Now im stuck here trying to not get myself killed by guards, my stupidity, or my o-so-wonderful sarcasm that pisses people off, and hopefully stay away from Ezio Auditore. I suck at summaries. EzioxOc
1. Prologue

Prologue

If I had known any better I probably wouldn't have kicked my poor Xbox, I might also have some unresolved anger issues that I need to take care of. I might as well introduce myself, my name is Riley Madera, and yeah I know it's an odd last name, but my father family comes from Spain while my mom's family is from Germany. I am 5'2 thin and mostly look tomboyish and not quite like a girl, I have dark brown hair and my eyes could be the gate way to hell for all I know, they're as dark brown as you can get, almost even black. I have a very stubborn attitude and I can also be a smart ass too, my constant sarcastic remarks often get me into trouble. For once my anger issues get me into a load of trouble sending me back into Renaissance Italy, and meeting one of my favorite video game characters Ezio Auditore da Firenze, however he isn't going to be my favorite after this. Here is my idiot story have fun.


	2. Mistakes were made

Chapter 1- Mistakes were made…

Have you ever had those moments were you really want something to happen but when it does end up happening you come to regret it completely? Oh how much have I regretted what I had done to my poor Xbox.

It started on my Winter break; I had finally gotten a chance to play one of my favorite games Assassins Creed 2. Although I had already beat it I wanted to play it again mostly for nostalgia purposes. My brother often spends most of his days playing on the Xbox I rarely ever get a chance to touch it before he kicks me off of it.

Since Winter break had started my chance came up to use it, since the only time that the Xbox is not in use is when my brother is at work, which also happens to be at the same time im at school. Anyways I had grabbed my chance to play while my brother was at work doing whatever it is he does. Not wasting a second I started the Xbox and quickly side-scrolled to the game, instantly starting and almost crying since I had finally had the chance to play it.

The menu screen loaded up and I had started a new game, I sighed as I had to go through all the boring intro about Desmond escaping from Abstergo, _My dear GOD could Lucy walk any slower, were trying to escape not go on a stupid stroll in the park.___I'm not a person with loads of patients, I get pissed off quite easily if something takes too long, and how anyone can stand me I will never know. Finally after forever I managed to start playing as Ezio's character however my Xbox decided to be an ass and ended up freezing right at the spot where Ezio gets smack in the face by a rock, _you'd think he would be able to dodge a measly rock but no…__**.**_However the sudden freezing of the game had startled me , and pissed me off to no extent "No no no no no PLEASE FOR DEAR GOD NO! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT" Smashing my leg on the side of the system I was greeted with a satisfying thud.

Seconds after roundhouse kicking the Xbox, I was engulfed in golden flames ,that were being emitted from the Xbox. As I tried to back away from the flames, I could no longer properly control my legs as I slowly fell to the ground. My eye sight dimmed as I reach out in attempt to pull myself out but I was soon pulled into complete darkness.

I saw nothing.

I felt nothing.

I was nothing at that moment in time.

_What did I get myself into this time._

**A/N : I know This sounds boring right now, but English isn't my best subject in school, Nor my favorite so meh. I'll try to get the chapters in quicker, and hopefully they'll be longer than this, the deeper I get into the story the longer I'm hoping to make that chapters….**

**Anyways later!**

**~SkyLimes**


	3. if I could be anymore unlucky

Chapter 1- If I Could be anymore unlucky….

I slowly awoke and I realized that I was not laying down in my bed, or the basement, or in that case my house. But instead was surrounded by this odd yellow stuff, as my eyes began to focus I tried to see what it was I was laying in exactly. _What in the world id this? Is this ha-_"ACHOOO!" I was bolted up into a sitting position by my bodies sudden muscle spams from sneezing, I was finally able to see where I was exactly "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

I sat there like an idiot with my mouth agape as people walked past dressed in the most peculiar clothes I had even seen. _The women are ALL wearing dresses, and some of these men are even wearing tights, TIGHTS for crying out loud, oh dear god what did I get myself into?___I mentally slapped myself to focus better. You can't blame me for being confused."You have got to be kidding me; I am not in renaissance Italy". I slapped my face hard trying to wake up from my supposed dream, however nothing was working! I quickly got up from the cart and sat next to the wall while I tried to think about what I should do next.

I decided I should just wander around _Firenze _looking for some lost florins so I can at least buy something to keep myself safe and hopefully away from any guards, I don't want to get any unwanted attention. After scrounging around the dirty streets I managed to find enough to possibly get a dagger and something else. It was hard to find anything considering everyone was also looking to pick up any florin they could find. I put the money I managed to get into my bag so I would lose it somewhere.

I walked towards the tailor, with the few florins I had, I only had about enough to buy a cloak, most dresses were much too pricy for me and I couldn't afford to buy one. So I bought a grey cloak and quickly put it on hoping it would be enough to not grab attention to myself.

Walking to other shops I tried to find at least a small dagger so I would be able to keep myself somewhat safe from people, considering that with my luck I would most likely piss off some guards unintentionally. I handed the man at the desk the few florins I had left and took the dagger, glancing towards the sky I noticed it was getting dark I would most likely have to find somewhere safe to stay considering I could not afford to stay at an inn.

Going past a few people and aimlessly walking around, I am suddenly pulled into an alley by to gruff hands, Struggling I try to get away however being 5'2 I'm not really in a position to be trying to fight back. I'm roughly pushed onto a wall by the owner of the hands. I try to see who's holding me against the wall but his face is covered by the shadow of the wall. I try to shout for help although I know no one will really come to help me, I am quickly shut up by his hand covering my mouth. Me being me I decide to bite his disgusting hand. I'm quickly dropped to the floor as the man shakes his hand around, taking hold of this moment I quickly reach out and pull his feet out from under him knocking to him to the floor. While he's distracted I managed to get up and run in the opposite direction.

However being in a city you don't know, I end up running in circles passing buildings that look exactly the same as others I passed. Turning the corner I slam into someone and we both fall down. I mutter a quick "Sorry" to the person until I look up to see who it is.

Just my luck it had to be this guy?

**A/N: Once again English is not my best, I know my grammar is off and so is some of my spelling, but a few people wanted me to continue so ill give it a go….**

**~Skylimes**


	4. I don't Know what to title this

Chapter 3- I Don't know what to title this.

Looking up I try to scramble off the ground before he manages to grab me, because the man I ran into is not one of the Auditore brothers. It was none other than Vieri de Pazzi who I had run into, I needed get away from him before he decided to do anything to me. While I tried to get away he shouted at me"_Guarda dove stai andando cagna!_"(Watch where you're going bitch!), he quickly pulled my hand stopping me from getting away. I stared at him confused, I didn't know Italian, however knowing Vieri whatever he was saying wasn't a compliment.

He quickly pulled me closer to him, his arm curling around my neck "_Pensavi che stavo per lasciarti andare via puttana_?(Did you think I was gonna let you get away whore?)". He pulls out his blade and quickly puts it to my neck, preventing me from escaping. I try to pull out of his grip, that only makes him tighten his hold on me. He starts pulling me towards an alley to do God only knows what! i quickly think of a way to escape not wanting Vieri to touch me. Thinking quickly I slam my elbow into his gut, as he crouches over in pain I quickly take this chance to try to get away "_Si cagna_" I hear him yell from behind me.

However turning the corner I slam into someone again, _I really have got to stop running into people!_ Rubbing my head I glance up at the person who I ran into, Its none other than one of the Auditore brothers looking up at me he offers me his hand, which I gladly take. "_Mi dispiace, stai bene?_(I'm sorry, Are you alright?)" Not knowing how to respond to him, I just nod my head to him. Hearing someone else come up I look around him to see his younger brother Ezio coming up from the looks of it I was transported into the game right after the fight he had with Vieri, His lip is cut and slightly bleeding.

I quickly brush any dirt off my pants, And try to discreetly sneak away while I notice Federico talking to Ezio, his back turned to me. Turning away however I feel a hand grab onto my wrist looking back I see Federico pulling my hand back "_Ehi, aspetta dove stai andando?_(Hey, Wait where are you going?)". I give him a confused look, _I knew I should have taken an Italian language class! What's German, French, and Spanish going to do for me here?_ I put my hands up waving them as if to say nothing, as I slowly back away. Ezio takes a step forward asking me something "_Cosa c'è di sbagliato?_(What's wrong?)" however before I can respond, I hear someone come up from behind me, I quickly jump away seeing Vieri coming up behind. "Fuck!"I shout as I start running into a nearby crowd before he can get his hands on me, i hear him shout "_Tornate qui puttana!_(Come back here you whore!)" Looking back I see Vieri on my tail, followed by the two auditore brothers _Well fuck, I thought I could lay low, NOPE._

**A/N: I'm gonna keep putting this here, English isn't my best so don't really judge me about it. People wanted me to continue so here I guess? Oh! and Btw The translations aren't correct I used google translate for it, so im pretty sure they're incorrect. I just wanted it to seem a bit more natural? I guess? Have you guys ever noticed the google drive logo kinda looks like the Abstergo logo? heres a picture xD**

**http:/pbs.twimg.com/media/BBUkxJTCcAAhqoC.jpg:large**

**-Skylimes**


	5. Sudden Realizations

**A Sudden Realization -Ch.4**

I really wished I had more energy when it comes to running, I had to lose these guys before they caught up. I already knew that the Auditore brothers had a good amount of energy and could easily catch up to me, I had to find somewhere to hide quickly! I start turning corners hoping to find a main plaza where a lot of people may have been gathering. Running past a herald I realize I may be able to be disguised here. A lot of people have gathered around here I quickly push myself into the middle of the group, lowering my hood in the process. I hear heavy footsteps behind me, lowering my head , I slightly look over my shoulder to see if i managed to lose them.  
I manage to see Vieri run pass, at this point he had stopped looking for me and seem to be running from the auditore brother more. Phew I managed to get away from them hopefully that will be last I see of them. I realize I may have to stay somewhat hidden If I don't want to be found by anyone, knowing the brothers they may later look for me from the rooftops. Seeing how a few minutes passed I take this opportunity to which I hope the two brothers are still chasing Vieri, to quickly go find a nice hiding place where I can't be seen from above.  
I end up settling in these nice boxes I found stacked on top of one another. Its not the best place to hide, but it will at least do for tonight, I might be able to hide on a covered rooftop garden tomorrow since they may be thinking I can't climb up. As I sit here my thoughts, it finally hits me. Im in this game all alone, i don't even know how to get back home, what am I going to do? I have no idea how i'm even going to get back home, or even if i'll see my family again! I bring my knees up closed to my chest so I can hug them, I feel this indescribable pain in my chest at my sudden realizations. hugging my knees closer to my chest I lower my head onto the top of my knees and let my tears silently fall.  
I wake up to the sound of guards yelling, I try to look outside to see what the commotion is without revealing where i've hidden, the box however blocks my view and I am unable to see what they're complaining about. I get out from under the boxes and stretch, sleeping down there was not my best idea. I slowly walk towards a bench near me and sit down, the people next to me scoot slightly to the side to give me space. I lower my head into my arms and rub at my face a little wondering how i got into this mess."Miss are you okay?" I slowly move my face slightly away from my hands. I can't be thinking properly, did I just hear someone speak english? I look up and and notice who's in front of me. I see that i'm not that great at hiding from people, right in front of me is Federico Auditore!"I...umm are you speaking english?" He literally gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen, however the look later turned into a smirk."Miss are you sure you're okay? Perhaps you hit your head on something, because i'm speaking italian and so are you!"Standing up quickly I almost run into him, "No, no ,no no, how can I be speaking italian when I never even learned this language!" I begin pacing around as he just slightly laughs at me, "Miss are you sure you don't need a dottore?" Spinning back to face him "Please stop with the whole miss thing! I have a name thank you very much."  
I begin to walk away from him, however he won't have any of that, "May I have you name then?" Fully turning around then to face him, I give him a glare "My name is Riley, Now goodbye." And with that I try to leave again, but once again I feel someone grab onto my arm. "Well signorina may I ask why such a beautiful woman was crying?" He tried to pull my hand up, tried is the keyword. Ew no oh god no, even if he is pretty cute- I can't with their little reputation I'd rather not get mixed into this situation" how about no, but thank you anyways." This time I manage to slip past his grip so he won't keep trying to talk to me. I stop suddenly as a thought fills my head.  
What am I suppose to do now?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy with school, also sorry for this chapter not being long. I'm going to try to update this much more frequently now. Once again English is not my best please don't judge me about it.**

**- Skylimes**


End file.
